


Live A Little More

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Richie raised his eyebrows, not in the least moved by the response. "Then Jen will had to do it again. Now come over here!" He stamped his foot and droplets of water flew in the air.Flinching backwards, Jon shook his head. "No, fuck that, man. There's no way that I'm going to go out there, Sambora. Uh-uh. No fuckin' way." He inched back toward the door, looking nervous.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Live A Little More

"Oh, for fuck's sake - Jon, get over here and have fun for once in your fucking life or else I'll go find David and have him tell you all about his new DX7." Richie yelled at the top of his lungs, hands poised in the air, as if he were about to summon the aforementioned keyboardist from thin air. 

The threat made Jon look up, anyways, so it worked halfway. "I'm not going out in the rain, Rich. I just did my hair, you know. Well, Jen did it." Jon said, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up, as if that would make him look any less enthusiastic about what he was about to forced to do. 

Richie raised his eyebrows, not in the least moved by the response. "Then Jen will had to do it again. Now come over here!" He stamped his foot and droplets of water flew in the air. 

Flinching backwards, Jon shook his head. "No, fuck that, man. There's no way that I'm going to go out there, Sambora. Uh-uh. No fuckin' way." He inched back toward the door, looking nervous. 

"No! Oh, live a little for somebody besides the fans, asshole!" Richie yelled. "Come on, the worst that's gonna happen is that you're gonna get a little wet. So what?" 

Jon looked at him, his lips pressed into a thin line. He took a deep breath, and then sighed heavily. "Fuck you." He finally muttered. 

"Yeah, yeah." Richie dismissed. "It's fun! And you'll forget all about whatever the hell you want to do." He said. 

"Work, Richie. _Wooo-rk."_ Jon said. He rolled his eyes and then stepped out from underneath the doorway, inching out tentatively from his cover before hissing like a cat who had just been dumped into a bath. "Holy shit, _that's fuckin' cold!"_

"Move, Jon, get your blood flowing!" Richie insisted. He jumped up and, when he landed, the puddle beneath his feet burst in a sea of water that cascaded onto the pavement. 

"Oh, my God, you're a kid." Jon huffed, but he walked over anyways, his sneakers becoming sopping wet in the two minutes that it took for him to cross the distance. "A literal child." He repeated, as if for emphasis. "What's even the point into this?" Jon asked. 

Richie grinned. "There's no _point._ It's just stupid fun, right? There doesn't have to be some clandestine reason for everything, babe." He said. 

And Jon thought about that for a moment. "Okay." He agreed, as if it suddenly didn't matter anymore. 

It didn't matter anymore, Richie realized, when Jon pulled himself up onto the tips of his toes and kissed him. 


End file.
